Not His Singer?
by littlemisscullen23
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Edward singer? Would thye still fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

Isabella Swan, Bella, she preferred, entered the classroom with Angela, who went to go sit next to her partner. Bella's long brown hair, damp from the rain, ran down her shoulders.

Bella looked around for the teacher, I assumed. Why can't I read her mind? What is there about her that could possible block me? She wasn't even an extraordinary human. She looked about five feet, four inches tall and had pale skin for a human. She grimaced, trying to find Mr. Banner. Her eyes swept the classroom. As they rested on me and saw me returning her stare, she blushed. Spotting Mr. Banner, she walked down the aisle. He signed her slip, gave her a textbook, and sent her to sit in the only empty seat in the classroom; the one next to me.

As she sat down, her scent wafted to me. It was more tempting than most, like lavender, or freesia. Thirst burned in my throat and venom rushed to my mouth. As lovely as the scent was, my thirst was not difficult to control. When you're a vampire as practiced in abstinance as I am, it shouldn't be.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced. "You must be Bella."

Her heartbeat sped up as she looked up, meeting my dark topaz eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Her cheeks flushed red with blood and her breathing stopped. After a few seconds she looked down at the table and took a ragged breath. She blushed deeper.

"How... how do you know... know my name?" she asked, barely more than a whisper, though I had no trouble hearing it still looking at the table.

"Oh, I think everyone here knows your name," I smirked. I didn't need to tell her, though, that my little snag of this gossip came from the mind rather than the mouth.

She looked up again, and then back down, her heart pumping at a jagged rhythm.

"No, I meant... You called me Bella. I think Ch- my dad must have been calling me Isabella, because that's what everybody seems to know me as."

I felt like hitting myself in the forehead, but I let it slide with a shrug and hoped she would form an explanation for herself. Thankfully, she let it go.

Class didn't start for another few minutes. She looked around, obviously uncomfortable. What was she thinking? I'd never encountered this before, in all my long years. What could be so different about her?

She caught me staring at her with what I was sure was a confused and frustrated expression.

She blushed, red blood flowing under the pale skin of her heart shaped face yet again. Her chocolate brown eyes questioned me again, but she would never believe the true answer, so I just smiled.

"Is this class very hard?" she asked in her quiet, shy voice, obviously trying to make conversation and distract from my intense gaze.

I laughed internally; no class was very hard when you've taken it twelve times before.

"Not very," I replied, permitting myself a small smirk.

A frown touched her full lips. Why would she be frowning? Had I not just told her that this class was easy? Was she so masochistic that she _wanted_ it to be hard? I was more frustrated than ever that I couldn't read her mind. She sighed and fanned her hair over her shoulder.

The bell rang and class began.

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Not very," Edward answered, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk.

I frowned. Of course someone who was that beautiful- who had such clear, pale skin and curly bronze hair. And was tall and muscular with such perfect, angular features; a person who had such nice clothes, modest, but hinting of designer origins, like his elbow length blue shirt and blue jeans- was going to be smart. I could still feel his topaz eyes staring at me, so flipped my hair to cover my face from his view. His eyes might be beautiful, but the strange stare was starting to worry me.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner started a lecture on cellular anatomy. Maybe Edward wasn't so smart; I had already studied this material, which wasn't that hard anyway. I closed my journal and crossed my pen over it. I peeked through my barrier of hair. Next to me, Edward was taking notes.

Then his pen stopped moving as he looked at me with the same questioning eyes he had been looking at me before with. His eyes held mine. I wondered how it was possible to blush so much when you were no longer breathing, which was exactly what was happening.

He chuckled at my reaction as I looked down in order to take a deep breath and count to ten in my head. I was careful to keep my eyes on the table, or else I would have to start my process over.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner asked for the answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle, Edward whispered to me.

"The Krebs Cycle," I repeated more loudly. Mr. Banner nodded and continued his lecture. I took a piece of paper out of my folder and wrote a quick note, sliding it across the desk.

**Thanks, Edward**

The corner of his mouth lifted into another smirk. He quickly wrote a small message, and then passed the page back.

_**You are very welcome, Bella. Class ends soon, you might want to start packing up.**_

I looked up from his perfectly scripted note. He was right, there was one minute left in class. I gathered my books and put away my pen. As the bell rang, Edward silently stood up, pushed his chair back in, and walked out of the classroom. Nobody else had even stood up.

As I walked out of the classroom, a cool hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and recognized the girl Jessica had told me was Alice Cullen. She was shorter than my by several inches, with short, black hair.

"Edward likes you, Bella, believe me." she said, before turning around and walking away.

I walked to gym with a baby-faced blond boy named Mike Newton. He talked most of the time, so I was free to question whether or not I had just hallucinated my lab partner.

Coach Clapp, my gym teacher, didn't make me change for today. I sat on the bleachers watching four volleyball games run simultaneously. I thought about what Edward had done and what Alice had said.

If he liked me, that might explain why he had been looking at me so strangely, but I couldn't be certain. If he liked me, was he the kind of boy who was too shy to ask? But how could he like me, anyway? I was completely ordinary, and he was, well, perfect.

Before I headed back to my truck, I went to the office to drop off the papers I had been given in the morning. The office door swung open and I walked straight into- guess who- Edward. His shirt was cool, but not as cold as his hands were. They felt like ice. I looked up at him, eyes wide.

He muttered something that sounded like "I'm Sorry" then briskly walked away. His expression looked guarded and his eyes wary. I turned to watch him leave, confused, and he looked back over his shoulder before quickening his pace down the sidewalk.

I dropped off my signed slips with Mrs. Cope, and walked back outside to watch Edward and the rest of the Cullens drive away in a silver Volvo; great, they were rich, too. No way could a boy like Edward like a girl like me.

I half ran to my truck and turned on the loud engine. I drove home, fighting tears the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

As I approached my car, I noticed two things: Alice had kicked Emmett out of his normal place in the passenger seat, and that Alice was hiding her thoughts.

…_Uno,dos,tres,cuatro,sinco…_

As if she actually needed to recite Spanish numbers. As I started driving, Alice's thoughts of Bah Bah Black Sheep got on my nerves.

"Tell me what you are hiding from me, Alice" I demanded. She giggled, but allowed me into her thoughts.

_Bella stumbled out of biology. She turned away, but Alice tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Edward likes you, Bella, believe me." Alice told her when she turned around. Bella's eyes flashed from surprise to disbelief before she walked away._

"Why would you do that Alice?" I growled, ignoring Jasper when he growled at me.

Alice thrust me into a vision.

_I was driving, but only at 80 miles an hour, slow. Bella was sitting next to me, her eyes had a sorrowful longing in them. She was wearing blue jeans, a blue blouse, and my tan jacket._

"_It doesn't matter to me what you are." She said. She reached her hand over and placed it on mine. It was so warm. She didn't look afraid, but her heartbeats came slightly more quickly now._

"_I'm glad," I responded._

By now the car was in our garage, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had left to give Alice and me some space.

Her words came out in a whisper, "All you have to do is love her back."

"And then what?" I growled.

"_Thank you, Edward," Bella said._

_She was looking in a mirror; I stood behind her, smiling. There was no heartbeat present in the room, only the sound was us breathing. Her skin was even paler than it had been today. Her eyes were a deep red._

"_I love you," she said. Then she turned around and kissed me on the lips._

_I kissed her back, our lips unyielding against each other's. Her arms locked around my neck, pulling me closer. I slid me hand to the small of her back, her skin was no longer warm. I pulled her closer for a few seconds before reaching up to her face. I caressed her cheek before pushing her face away just a fraction._

"_I love you too, Bella."_

I turned over at Alice. She looked ready to either hug me or run; the two futures she saw that depended on my decision. I pinched my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Alice… Why…" I frowned, unsure of how to state my question. "What the hell did you just see and why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

When I woke up Wednesday, something felt... not wrong, but... off. I stood up and made my way to the window where, sure enough, the sun was shining; an anomaly in Forks.

All day I was nervous. Did Edward know what Alice had told me? Would he be looking at me with the same curious and frustrated (and beautiful) eyes?

As I walked into the cafeteria, I frowned. None of the Cullens were sitting at their table in the corner of the cafeteria. In fact, I didn't see them anywhere.

_Maybe they had all gotten sick. _I thought_, after all, they live together._ But in the back of my head a voice was nagging at me. _Would they really all get sick at the same time?_

I ate a quick lunch consisting of a salad and some French fries. Mike tried to talk with me again, so I just nodded and smiled at the right intervals, not really listening to what he was saying.

Without Edward sitting next to me, biology seemed monotonous and repetitive; As if each sentence was the same as the last.

The worst part was: he wasn't there on Thursday either. None of his family was there.

On Friday the rain had returned, and I walked into the cafeteria without expectations and as wet as ever. I almost turned around and walked out again. Edward Cullen, along with tiny Alice, statuesque Rosalie, huge Emmett and not-as-big-but-still-muscular Jasper, was sitting at his normal table.

I got a bottle of lemonade and walked over to my usual table. Mike asked at least three times if I was feeling alright, but I just ignored him completely.

When I finally gathered up the courage, I looked up to Edward's table. He was sitting across from Alice and next to Emmett. None of them were talking, or eating, just staring away, seemingly at nothing in particular.

Then Edward turned his head so he was looking at Alice, his lips seemed to be moving very quickly, like he was talking at two or three times a normal speed. Then he looked up at me.

The circles under his eyes seemed lighter and his eyes looked a bit brighter. But they continued to search my eyes for an answer they obviously couldn't find before.

There was only five minutes left in lunch, so I threw away my lemonade and walked to biology. I sat down and started doodling on the back of my notebook. I wasn't paying attention to exactly what I was drawing, but after a few minutes I realized that it was a figure, walking. It was Edward looking over his shoulder, on Tuesday as he had walked away.

I heard a chuckle and turned my head. Edward Cullen was sitting in his seat next to me, staring at my journal.

I blushed and flipped my journal over.

"Sorry," I muttered, keeping my eyes on my folder.

"Don't be; that was a very good drawing." He said.

I looked up at him, into his golden-topaz eyes. "Thanks," I managed to utter.

After another few minutes of awkward silence, the bell rang and Mr. Banner rolled in a TV and a VCR. I tried to watch the video, which was on cell division, but I couldn't keep my eyes on the screen for more then a few seconds. I kept glancing over at Edward, whose pale features looked even whiter in the pale light coming off the TV.

After gym I headed home, my trucks loud engine blocking out all other noise. When I got home there was a message on the telephone.

"Hey, Bella, it's Charlie. It looks like I'm going to be getting home a little late tonight. I think you should go to Port Angeles; you said you wanted to buy more books. Don't worry about my dinner, I'll order some pizza. Bye"

I walked upstairs and switched my wallet out of my backpack and into a purse. I grabbed another jacket in case it got cold and walked outside again.

The air in the truck was still pretty warm from my ride home, but I turned up the heat and drove off.

About halfway there I noticed some smoke coming out of the bulbous hood of my truck. It was thick and dark grey, spreading out into the air and impairing my vision. I veered off the road and onto the shoulder.

_Shoot! I don't have a cell phone and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. _I thought after inspecting the damage. I felt some wet on my cheek. _Great! Now its raining too; anther thing to add to my list of reasons to hate Forks._

That was when one of the only things I like about Forks rounded the bend and pulled over: Edward in his silver Volvo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Ed. POV

As I rounded the corner I saw Bella, right where Alice had seen her.

"Go be her knight in shining armor," she had told me, "Or, more accurately, her knight in a silver Volvo."

I pulled my car up behind Bella's and got out.

"Do you need help, Bella?" I asked. I felt like slapping myself on the face. _Of course she needs help! Her car has broken down, you idiot!_

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, but my truck broke down or something. There was some smoke coming out of it at first." She shrugged, and then blushed.

I walked to the front of her car and lifted up the hood. I saw, scratched onto the engine, a small inscription. No human would have been able to read, or write, this.

_**Edward, just tell her. Have faith in your sister, she **_**can**_** see the future after all.**_

_**-Alice**_

_**P.S. I will fix her truck and drive it home, take your Volvo.**_

Alice! If Bella weren't standing a few feet away I probably would have growled, loudly.

Maybe Alice was right. Maybe... maybe I should tell Bella what we are. Alice's visions were not always exact though. Was I willing to risk it?

"I'm afraid I can't fix this, but my sister can. If you want, I can drive you home, and then drive her to come fix it.

"Um, ok." She answered before grabbing her keys and handing them to me.

I shut her hood and walked around to the passenger's side of my Volvo. I opened the door for her and she stumbled in, blushing.

As I walked around to the driver's side I was still undecided. I opened the door and sat down in my seat. I turned to Bella, meaning for it to be just a glance, but I was sidetracked, captivated. The cool January air prickled her skin, raising small bumps on her arms. Her brown eyes were unfocused, staring out into the forest beyond her truck. Her full, pink lips were pursed, probably unconsciously, as if they were begging to be kissed.

That was when I caught myself; _I want to kiss Isabella Swan? A _human_? Could Alice be right?_ I decided to make a list of the things I knew. _One, Alice had a vision where Bella loved me. Two, in said vision, Bella was a vampire. Three, in that same vision, told Bella I loved her, and meant it. Four, in a different vision, Alice saw that Bella hadn't been disgusted by the fact that I was a vampire. Five, I haven't felt an attraction like this in all of my life, human, or vampire._

Of course, being a vampire, I had thought all of that in less than a second. That was when Bella turned to look at me. She saw my intense stare and blushed, one of the most beautiful colors in the world. She smiled, and when I returned it, she blushed deeper.

That was when I made up my mind. All I wanted now, what I wanted more than I have ever wanted anything, was to be with Bella, I didn't think much farther than that.

I buckled my seatbelt and turned on the engine. I pulled away doing at least 110 after a few seconds, but slowed down to 95 miles an hour to do a quick U-turn. Next to me, Bella screamed.

"Are you alright?" I asked her protectively.

"Slow down!" she shouted. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"No, sorry." I said, slowing down to 80 miles an hour. "Are you scared of me?" I asked her, impatient for the answer.

She laughed. "You, no. Your driving, yes."

"Do you think I could be scary?" I asked intently.

"I think you _could_ be, if you wanted to be." She answered after a few moments of consideration.

"If I told you something, something I've never told anyone, would you be able to keep it a secret?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, but waited, staring at the trees out the window. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked back into my eyes, for once no blushing, and nodded.

"First I will explain how I knew where and when to find you." I paused. "I knew because my sister, Alice, is a psychic." I said watching her reaction. Her eyes widened, but she nodded for me to continue. "Also, Jasper, her... boyfriend, can manipulate emotions. I can read peoples minds, everyone's but yours."

Bella's eyes continued to widen, but she didn't ask me to stop so she could get out of the car or tell me I was crazy. She just stared back into my eyes, her face a carefully composed mask.

"Why is that?" she asked after an eternity.

"That is because we are vampires: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my parents." I answered quickly, before I could regret my decision.

**Bella POV**

"That is because we are vampires: Alice Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my parents." He answered me.

I took a moment to process the information. It didn't sound like he was joking.

"So, how come you can come out during the daytime? What about garlic? Crosses? Does the sun really burn your skin? Do you sleep in a coffin?" I asked eagerly.

He seemed surprised by my response. "They are all myths. I can go out in the sun, just not where anyone can see me." He paused. "You're not disgusted, terrified? I mean, I'm a monster." His golden eyes seemed very confused.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are." I told him truthfully. Cautiously, I lifted my hand and put it on his. His skin was still icy, but I knew why now. He looked back at me, his eyes astonished, as if he knew what was coming, but never expected it would happen.

I looked forward, surprised to see that we were around the corner from my house. After a few more seconds he pulled into my driveway.

He shook his head slowly. "I will be back later with your car. If you still want to talk then, we can. If you don't want anything to do with me, I will understand that, too." He told me.

I gave his frozen hand a light squeeze. "I will want to talk, Edward, don't worry." I started to step ungracefully out of his car. "And I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I walked through the light mist to the porch at the front of my house. When I turned around to shout a "Thank you", he was gone. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, unsure of what to do while I waited for Edward to return.

**Alice POV**

"I knew it!" I shouted as my vision came true. I could just feel it, like I did with all of my visions.

"You knew what?" Jasper asked beside me.

"I knew that Edward would tell her!" I stated triumphantly.

"Tell her that we're vampires? Is he crazy? How could you allow him to do that when you _knew_?" He asked, astonished.

"Because I also saw her accepting it, and I saw her as one of us." I told him.

"Oh." He said at the same time as I heard Rosalie yell "WHAT?" from downstairs.

Uh-oh. Edward wasn't going to be very happy with me.

**A/N I haven't been getting a lot of reviews :(. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

As soon as I pulled out of Bella's driveway and drove away I regretted my decision. As much as Bella might love me, as much I am discovering I love her, I could not damn her to this life. I might be grateful of Carlisle's decision to change me, my life was ending anyway._ Bella is only seventeen. _I reminded myself,_ you can not end her life, and you can not take her soul from her._

As I pulled into the long driveway that led to my home I heard many shouting voices. Alice, who must have _seen_ me coming, thought out to me.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell them all. I just told Jasper, then Rosalie heard and well... you know Rosalie._

I parked my car outside of the garage and ran inside, where Rosalie and Alice were glaring at each other, Carlisle and Esme were whispering to each other, Emmett was rubbing Rosalie's shoulders, and Jasper was trying to calm everyone.

As I walked inside, Rosalie turned to glare at me, pushing Emmett away.

"How _could _you?" she asked, disgusted. _She's an insignificant human girl and you are going to unsettle us all for _her_?_

I turned away from my insensitive sister. She could only ever think of herself.

"Alice, were you able to explain anything?" I asked her calmly.

"No, Rosalie wouldn't let me." she answered.

"What is there to explain? You have compromised us. We are no longer secret!" she defended, still shouting.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking up from Esme. "What have you done?"

"Don't look at me like that." I almost growled. "What Alice has seen, I deserve this, all of you do, and all of you have it."

"_What_ are you _talking_ about, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I saw Bella." Alice cut in. "I saw a lot about her. I saw her, telling Edward that being a vampire didn't matter. I saw her as one of us. I convinced him to tell her, I kind of set him up." She admitted, unrepentant.

Across the room, expressions varied. Jasper looked calm; Alice had already told him. Emmett had a look of pure innocent shock on his face, while Rosalie had a look of defiance on, as if Alice's visions meant nothing. Carlisle, my father in all the ways that matter, had a look of sadness- because of another person doomed to our fate- and composed surprise. Esme looked surprised, until a thought registered, and she smiled.

_Love can do things to a person; they will overlook all flaws, just because it means they can keep the good parts._

**Alice POV**

Before Edward left, he asked if he could talk to me. He walked down the second story hallway and turned into Carlisle's study, one of the most private places in the house.

I blinked and quick vision flashed past my eyes.

"_Alice, I won't kill her. I won't do this to her, no matter what you've seen!" Edward shouted at me._

Oh-no. Edward couldn't doubt his decision, it was already made.

I stopped him, grabbing his army and turning him around.

_She loves you Edward, you can't leave now. And I know that you don't want to and that it won't last._ I thought bluntly.

It was as much a demand as it was true. Then again, Edward wasn't known to follow orders.

"You don't control me!" he growled. "Alice, I won't kill her. I won't do this to her, no matter what you've seen!"

I felt a wave of calm coming from Jazz. Edward seemed to notice it to, because he stalked off, muttering something that sounded like "Eternal Damnation".

Once Edward and his Volvo were out of hearing distance I went over to Jazz and leaned my head against his chest.

"It's only because he loves her that he's doing it." He reassured me. "I would recognize that feeling anywhere. You are right Alice, he love her, that's why he doesn't want this for her."

I sighed. Of course Jasper was right, I just didn't like it when Edward thought he could defy my visions, it just didn't' happen. Right?

I felt another wave of calm from my love, sensing my distress, so I decided t focus on what exactly what time Edward would bring Bella over the next day.

**Bella POV**

I wasn't sure what to do until Edward got back. I decided on homework. I was able to finish taking notes for history when I heard a familiar rumble.

I jumped up and ran to the door. I grabbed my raincoat and walked outside. Edward was slowly walking to my porch.

His eyes were cautious; he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Would you still like to talk, Bella?" He asked in a muted voice.

"Yes, I would." I answered, trying to sound calm and strong, not sure if it worked.

I turned around I started walking back into my house. After Edward came in I locked the door out of habit, not because I felt any real need to. I felt very safe around him.

A small part of my mind was still curious as to way he told me his family's secret. What made me special? He had said he couldn't read my mind, but wouldn't that be another reason _not _to tell me?

I led him to the kitchen, where he sat in Charlie's yellow chair and I sat down on a light blue one.

"So, Bella, what more would you like to know?" He asked calmly.

"Why did you decide to tell me?" I asked, it was the simplest question, the easiest, I could think of.

"Next question." He said, not even looking at me.

"Why? That's the easiest, you know?" I warned him.

"Next question." He repeated.

"So do you sleep in a bed then," I asked, just because I wanted to hear him talk, "if you don't sleep in a coffin?"

I wanted to hear him talk? I felt safe around him? What was happening to me?

He chuckled before he answered. "I don't sleep, ever."

I stared at him with blank eyes. "Could you explain more about... being a... vampire then? So I don't have to ask so many questions? Do you," I gulped, which didn't go unnoticed, "drink blood?"

Edward frowned a little, but f\decided to tell me after all.

"Yes," he sighed, "we do drink blood, but my family and I are... unique. We choose to feed off of animals rather than humans. We may be monsters, but we don't want to be." He paused, assessing the look of slight relief on my face.

"As vampires, all of our senses are enhanced. We also have enhanced strength and speed. Along with that, some of our most powerful traits carry over from our human lives; that is most likely why Alice is psychic, and Jasper and I can do what we do." Edward continued to explain. "Do you have any other questions?" he asked.

"Only the first one."

"Why don't I tell you later, Charlie's on his way home." He suggested.

"Oh." I said, checking the clock. He was right; it was already 9:30. "I guess that's ok."

Edward stood up, silently and gracefully, and headed for the door. As he was putting on his coat, he seemed to hesitate. He turned to me as I opened the door.

"I was wondering... if there was something I might be able to try?" He questioned, his golden eyes were filled with an unfamiliar emotion as they held mine.

"Anything." I answered simply, leaning forward.

Edward took a step closer to me. He raised his hand and brushed his icy fingertips across my cheekbone. He leaned in, his cool breath- with the most amazing smell, though one I didn't recognize- blew across my face. I leaned in further, tilting my head upward, breathing more quickly and shallowly. He brought his hand back up to my face, where it caressed my cheek as he leaned in and place his cold lips onto mine.

I'm sure that my heart stopped beating then, and I'm sure that he heard it, too.

He brought his face from mine and I took a deep, ragged breathe. He leaned his face back in, and I stepped onto my tip-toes to reach his lips sooner. This time, our kiss deepened. I brought my arms around his cold neck, running my fingers through his beautiful bronze hair. One of his hands slid down to my waste, where it pushed me to him, pressing our bodies together. His other hand was behind my neck, holding my face to his.

And suddenly, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, love, your father is around the corner."

With that he disappeared, leaving my breathless and confused by my door. That was when something clicked in my mind. One of the words that Edward had used: _Love_.

**Edward POV**

No matter what my original intentions had been, I couldn't turn back now. After feeling Bella's warm mouth on mine, it was all I wanted. Just because I would stay with her, wouldn't mean I would change her. I shuddered at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Damn Him! Charlie had the worst timing ever! I decided to pretend to work on my calculus, so I walked back to the kitchen and down onto the blue chair.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned as he walked inside.

This seriously bothered me. Who else would it be?

"Yeah Dad? I'm in here." I answered as I heard him hand his coat up.

"Hey Bells. I had some pizza at the station. How was Port Angeles?" he asked/

For a second I didn't understand what he was talking about. Then I remembered my afternoon before _he_ sowed up in it.

"Uh... good, I guess. I couldn't find any books that I wanted, though." I lied.

"Well, I 'm beat. I'll see you later Bells." Charlie yawned, already on his way upstairs.

I quickly gathered up my calculus and history homework and put it in my backpack, which I place to the left of the door. I dragged my feet upstairs, careful not to trip.

I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water, thoroughly exhausted. I trudged back to my bedroom and pulled on a lilac tank-top and light blue SOFEE shorts. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I might have been aware I was dreaming.

_Edward was walking ahead of me, holding my hand in his cold one, pulling me forward. He was wearing a thin dark brown sweater. It was tight against his sculpted chest... and back... and arms._

_He turned around to give me a crooked smile, and y heart started beating twice as fast as it had been._

_The forest around us was dark: I could barely see the clouds through the thick canopy of branches and leaves. The trees looked... short. The canopy seemed low, imposing._

"_Edward," I groaned. I got the feeling I has been doing this a lot lately. "Where are you taking me?" I asked impatiently._

"_You'll see." He turned around again, grinning._

_We continued to walk briskly through the forest. I was surprise I never tripped, never stumbled. That convinced me even farther of my dream theory._

"_Edward!" I complained again._

_And then I stepped out into the clearing._

_I was about the size of a little-league baseball field. Along the far side was a sheetrock cliff. Its beautiful red and tan stone captivated me... until Edward spoke again. _

"_Do you like it, Bella?" He asked, his cool breath caressing my cheek._

_I was about to answer, but his lips stopped me, crushing into mine. His hand reached down to my waste, where he picked me up, ran with me, and lightly crushed me against the cliff. I closed my eyes and allowed him to deepen the kiss._

"_Edward!" I gasped as he let me breathe. His lips traveled down my jaw line and onto my neck. His hands dropped so they held my backside._

"_Edward, stop." I mumbled as he kissed down the neckline of my shirt. "Edward, please stop." I begged him. "Edward?"_

_I opened me eyes to see deep, crimson red ones. The face that held them was 100 percent average. He had blond hair, cut army style. I screamed._

I woke up; my tank-top was sticking to my skin with cold sweat. That wasn't the only cold thing though.

"Bella, are you alright?" a musical voice asked. Cold arms were wrapped around me.

**Edward POV**

I sat in Bella's room, on her rocking chair. I watched her chest rise and fall, slow and steady as she slept.

I had only been in Bella's room three times before, since Alice had told me what she'd seen. The first night I thought it might be a good place to think, to remind me of her innocence as I considered telling her, and changing her.

That first night, after about half an hour of sleep was when the talking started.

She had started to toss and turn in her sleep, her heartbeat increasing slightly. Then she turned and mumbled my name. At first I thought she had woken up, but then she rolled over and mumbled again.

"Alice, why did you tell me that?" She had asked. For another few hours she mumbled about school, her truck and the rain. Once she said, "It's too green."

And so I came back the next night, wanting to hear the thoughts that had evaded me that first day come out of her mouth.

Tonight, however, I noticed things I hadn't noticed before. I noticed how her mahogany brown hair splayed over the pillow, creating a beautiful contrast between it and her pale skin. I noticed how the thin comforter and blanket hugged her body. I noticed how her lips pouted out slightly as she breathed.

I also thought about more things then I ever had. I thought about what it would be like, to lay next to her warm body on the bed. What it would be like to wrap my arms around her fragile body, just as tightly as the comforter, holding her close to me.

I thought about whether or not I should change her. I hated to admit it, but Alice was right. The selfish part of me did want to change her. It wanted her by my side for all eternity. But the other part of me couldn't even begin to believe how even a small part of me sided with Alice. How could I change her? She was only seventeen, with an entire life to live.

I was sure that if I asked her if she wanted this, she would say yes. She didn't know how the monotony of life after just a few years of no changes could affect a person. She didn't understand the burning, unrelenting thirst. She didn't know how lonely it could be.

_But she would have you,_ my selfish side whispered. _You would have her._

I'm fairly certain that my other side would have argued back if Bella hadn't started mumbling.

"Edward," she moaned. The selfish side of me smiled with satisfaction. "Where are you taking me?"

She turned in her sleep, she was facing me again. "Edward."

Then she smiled. She was so beautiful. "Edward!" she gasped. Her heart rate was increasing. The selfish side of me rejoiced again.

Then her smile faltered. "Edward, stop." She mumbled. She was starting to sweat under her covers; something was turning her dream into a nightmare. Me. "Edward, please stop." She whimpered. Her voice was weak, scared. I was horrified, even in her dreams I couldn't imagine myself hurting her. I was disgusted at myself.

"Edward?" her voice was so frail, so terrified. I sat next to her on her bed, afraid that if I touched her, her nightmares would continue to worsen.

She bolted upright, wide awake. My entire body ached to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her pulse.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked.

She stared up at me with vacant eyes. "He wasn't you." She whispered before turning her face into my chest and sobbing.

"Bella, what happened in your dream?" I wanted so desperately to know how I could help her.

"You... you were showing me a place, a large meadow with a cliff on one side. And then... then you started kissing me." She stopped, unsure how to continue, perhaps.

"Go on, Bella." I urged her, pressing my lips to her hair.

"And then you started... touching me. I was asking you to... to stop, but you... you wouldn't." she sobbed into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I told her, tightening my hold around her fractionally.

"It wasn't you though." She told me.

_It wasn't me?_ I thought,_ she just told me I had practically been raping her. If she hadn't woken up, I would have._ I shuddered at hat. Even in her dreams I couldn't keep her safe, not when I was the one hurting her.

"Would you care to explain that?" I asked. Her heart was finally beating at a normal rate. She was calmer now.

"Would _you_ care to explain what you are doing in my bedroom?" she asked, finally looking back at my face.

"You first," I demanded.

"Fine," she huffed. "It was you at first, but then it was someone else. They had short blond hair," I thought of Mike Newton and tensed. "He was a... vampire, too." She told me. "Your turn."

I sighed, deciding that the truth was the easiest way to go.

"I came here to watch you sleep. You're so beautiful when you sleep." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me, into my eyes. I wondered what she saw there. Whatever it was gave her strength, because her eyes hardened slightly with determination.

"I know the answer to my first question." She bragged quietly.

"And what is that?" I questioned, playing along.

She took a deep breath, "You love me." She stated simply.

I smiled. "Truly I do." I told her, before leaning over and tucking her back in. "The human needs some sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep with you here?" she questioned lightly.

"You've done it before." I told her, kissing her on the forehead. "Would you like me to leave?"

"Never." She whispered, close to losing consciousness.

"Then I will never leave." I promised her. I doubted that I could leave her now.

I sat at the foot of her bed, watching her chest rise and fall as she took deep, even breathes. She was an angel. I was a monster.

_How could an angel truly love a beast like me?_ I questioned to myself.

"Edward." She mumbled, smiling. "Edward, I love you." And at that point I didn't care the how, only that she did, and that, undeniably, I loved her back.

**Bella POV**

I was dreaming again.

_Edward held me close to his chest, never letting go. He was carrying me, bridal style, through the forest at breakneck speeds._

_We stopped when he reached a stream. He set me down in the grass; it was cool, but not damp._

_He sat down next to me, leaning over to kiss my forehead._

"_Edward." I sighed, contented._

_He looked at me, smiling his crooked smile that made my heart melt. I had a feeling he knew what it did to me._

"_Edward, I love you." I told him before he kissed me again. This time, lightly on the lips._


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning and yawned. That was when my recollection of the previous day's events came rushing back. I sat up in bed and looked at the rocking chair where my own personal miracle was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Bella." He welcomed me in his musical voice.

I ran across the room and jumped into his waiting lap.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked him. As long as I could stay with him, I didn't care.

"What would you say to meeting my family?" he asked. I could feel myself stiffen and my heart beat faster. I'm sure he noticed it as well. "Don't worry," he whispered seductively in my ear, "I'll protect you."

"Won't they be... surprised that you would bring someone... like me home to meet them?" I asked, still working to calm my heart.

He stiffened slightly underneath me. "No, they already know about you."

We sat together for an immeasurable period of time. We sat in silence for the most part, except for the occasional sigh from one of us. I felt his lips pressing onto my hair every once and a while, not that I minded, _at all._

"Would you like to take a shower or have breakfast first?" he asked in my ear in his low, velvety voice.

"I'll have breakfast first, thank you." I told him before trying to stand up.

Before I could, however, he had swept me up and carried me down the stairs, vampire speed.

"Charlie?" I questioned him as he put me down in the blue chair.

"Left an hour ago, he's fishing." He informed me.

"So, Edward," I said, hoping to find something he wasn't amazing at, "what's for breakfast?"

He looked around the kitchen quickly before staring back into my eyes. "I'm not sure." He answered slowly, unsure of his words

"That's ok," I said as I stood up, "watch me hunt." I smiled seductively at him, but scampered to the cupboard, out of his reach, before he could encircle me in his arms. I saw a small smile play on his lips at my choice of words.

Took out some Raisin Brand and poured myself a bowl. I put in some milk and grabbed a spoon.

"So what do they think of me?" I asked him in between bites.

"They have no problem with you." He answered too quickly.

"All of them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

His lips twitched into a quick frown before his face went back an emotionless mask. I knew I must have been getting close.

"You can tell me." I whispered to him.

He looked up into my eyes, and what he saw must have encouraged him, because he sighed in defeat.

"Alice is... very enthusiastic, and Carlisle and Esme are... understanding, to say the least." He told me.

"And the rest?" I asked, finishing the last of my cereal and putting the bowl in the sink to clean later.

He looked down at the floor again. "Rosalie will get over herself soon enough." He said quietly. "Jasper is... incredulous. He trusts me, but not as much as he trusts Alice, who is the real reason he hasn't argued against it, against you." He looked up at me again, staring into my eyes, studying them. "Emmett doesn't understand why I can't stay way from you..." he sighed, "Neither can I for that matter."

I looked down, away from his eyes. Of course he wouldn't understand why I was so special to him, I sure didn't. But it still hurt. I looked back into his eyes, fighting tears.

"I'm going to go take my shower now." I told him, trying hard to keep my voice unwavering.

I turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"Bella." I heard his musical voice from behind me.

I kept walking, trying very hard to be careful and not fall.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I had said it I knew I had hurt her. She would believe, as any human would, that I didn't see her beauty. She would think that I didn't like how she talked or walked or acted. But those were exactly the things that I did like, the things that captivated me.

"I'm going to take my shower now." She said. Her voiced sounded forced.

I watched as she turned around and started walking up the stairs. I had hurt her again... and the pain that it caused me was excruciating.

"Bella." I started to apologize, but she just kept walking.

When I could hear the shower running I turned around and cleaned up the kitchen. I put the milk back into the refrigerator and returned the cereal to its cupboard. Finally, it took me another few seconds to clean and dry the dishes. After putting them away, I sat down in the yellow chair again.

I tried my best not to concentrate on Bella's shower, but instead distracted myself on inconsequential things. I would drive her to her house in her car, if she let me. I would try to keep slow; after all, I didn't know how fast her old truck could go without breaking down.

I stopped, hearing the shower turn off upstairs. I heard her step out and pick something off the floor; her towel, probably. I heard each step she took around the bathroom as she walked to the sink. I heard her brush her teeth, wash her face, I finally pull her clothes on.

_Finally, I can apologize _I thought. Then I heard her turn on the blow-dryer. _Or not. Now she's just punishing me._

Five minutes later she was walking down the stairs, or at least she was _trying_ to. She tripped three stairs from the bottom and fell into my waiting arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I told her. "What I meant was the truth, but not for the reasons you think. I told you I didn't understand why I couldn't stay away from you, because I should be able to stay away from you. You don't understand the danger of being around vampires, and I should be able to do the right thing, for you, and leave." I explained.

Her half smile vanished.

"Don't talk about leaving. I don't want you to leave" she whispered into my chest.

I to her face, rubbing my thumb on her blushing cheek. I lifted her face and kissed her.

The feeling I got was indescribable. It was happy and excited, but calm and anxious. As she wrapped her warm, soft arms around my neck, the latter two feelings disappeared. After a few moments I felt her tongue running over my lower lip, and I knew I had to stop this before it got too far.

I pulled back a few inches and pulled herm arms off around my neck. I could feel her pulse through her shirt.

"That color blue looks lovely on your skin." I complimented her before I could stop myself.

She blushed a pale shade of pink.

"So does pink." I joked to her.

She blushed even deeper.

"Let's go." She suggested, slightly exasperated.

"Alright, then, Miss Swan. Let's go." I told her.

I walked with her outside to her car, holding the passenger door open for her again. As soon as she was in I ran to the other side and started the car.

"Very human," she commented sarcastically.

"It's coming back to me now," I joked. "In more ways then one, as well." I added. "Ever since I've talked with you, even if it's only been a few days, the more human feelings return to me. Compassion, exasperation..." love, lust.

"Exasperation?" she asked, raising her eyebrows?

"I'm still unable to read you mind, you know. " I explained. I groaned.

"What?" she asked, placing her hand on my arm, searching for a way to comfort me.

"Well, this _car_ of yours, if you can call it that, is going at its, maximum speed of 67 miles per hour."

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound, one of tarnished silver, lower in pitch than a clean one. Silver that hadn't bean used in a while. "You want me, you bet the car." She informed me. Then she stretched in her seat to press her warm lips onto my cool cheek.

I smiled, "We're here Bella." I stopped the car in front of my house. As she got out, her jaw dropped.

I guess I could understand part of her reaction. The house is a large, white, Victorian style manner. Esme had fixed it up in a few weeks before the rest of the family came here. It had kept its old charm, but it was a bit lighter and brighter than it had once been.

And then I heard it. My siblings' reactions, not all of them were good.

_It took you long enough, _Alice thought.

_I'll stay away; I'm not tempting myself, _Jasper assured me.

Esme was waiting with Carlisle, both of them telling me everyone was ready.

Although Rosalie was gone for now, Emmett's thoughts were as loud as ever. _Get her inside already! I want to meet her! Come on Edward, I know you're listening._

I laughed internally at him. Of course Emmett would be excited. He and Bella were a lot alike. Both of them had loved, and been loved in return, as a human. Even though it was only a few hours for him, he knew the miracle that I must seem like to Bella.

She turned her attention back to me as I turned mine back to her. I grasped her warm, weak hand in mine and led her up the stairs and onto the porch. I opened the large white door for her and ushered her inside.

She stared around at the open white room. The darkest thing in the entire house, not including Carlisle's Mercedes, was my grand piano that sat on the elevated section of the floor. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the clusters of light colored couches and armchairs...

_Edward, there's something you should know, _Carlisle told me from upstairs. _A coven is expected to arrive here later tonight or tomorrow. I thought you should know, but I wasn't sure... were you going to tell Bella?_

I nodded; a slight shake of the head and turned to see Bella turning away, her heart rate slightly increasing. She knew I had been communicating with Carlisle, and she was scared. Her eyes met the piano again.

"Do you play, Edward?" she asked me.

"Yes. Do you?" I inquired back.

"I used to," she laughed, "but not so much anymore."

I heard Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper slip into the room, so I turned Bella around to introduce them.

"Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle, my parents," I told her, pausing to let her shake their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella," Esme told her. "I'm very glad you came."

Bella nodded shyly, "You have a beautiful home."

"You've met Alice..." I continued, she blushed deeper, "And this is Emmett, and that is Jasper." I gestured to my brother, but he stayed across the room, leaning against the wall to keep from temptation.

"Hello," she said, smiling her beautiful timid smile.

That was when I was bombarded with thoughts.

_When are you going to do it Edward? Oh, Rose is going to kill you..._

_She's lovely, Edward. I'm so glad to see you happy..._

_You are going to invite her to watch baseball Edward. Then you are going to..._

_We'll leave; give you some time to talk..._

_It's too much... maybe later..._

**Bella POV**

Esme was gorgeous. She had the same pale skin and golden eyes, but her features were slightly more rounded.

Emmett seemed a little less scary now that I knew him as someone other than the weightlifter-wrestler guy.

Alice... Alice was excited and practically bouncing off the walls. On the contrary, Jasper left soon after being introduced. I felt slightly hurt, but more confused.

What had Carlisle told Edward? I smiled again and the Cullens and turned to the piano. It was beautiful. It must have been in perfect condition, but it was obviously vintage.

I felt a pair of hard, cool arms snake around my waist. His nose skimmed along the skin of my neck, making me shiver. He pulled back a bit and kissed my hair. I turned around to see that his siblings were gone, as were his parents.

"So... what did Carlisle tell you earlier?" I asked him warily; I didn't want him to overreact.

"You noticed that?" he asked, almost to himself. "He wasn't sure if I would tell you something, but I will, and I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"Not anymore." I joked, but added more seriously, "So what was it?"

"There is a group of vampires coming, Alice saw it, and I won't be letting you out of my sight for a few days."

"How about forever?" I asked earnestly, turning my head so I could stare into his topaz eyes.

"I wouldn't mind that," he responded. Then her turned me around and ran me up the stairs. We stopped outside a door on the third story. "My room," he informed me before pushing open the door.

His room was as amazing as the rest of the house. The walls were hung with a heavy light brown fabric, good for acoustics, I assumed. One wall was entirely dominated by a CD collection, while the other was a hug window, a wall of glass. In the corner was an expensive looking sound system. The only other furniture in the room was a large black couch, big enough for three or four people, and upholstered with smooth, black leather.

"It's... wonderful," I breathed.

"I'm glad you think so," he chuckled. I committed that sound to my memory; I didn't want to forget it.

He grabbed me by the waist again, and flung me into his coach. The movement was so fast that it took me a moment to catch my mind up to the actions. When it finally did, I took his face in my hands and kissed him before I could think twice.

He kissed back, his cool lips molding against mine, our bodies pressed together. After a moment he pulled away. I was already gasping for air.

"You're really not afraid of me then?" he asked. His eyes were smoldering with curiosity.

"No." I answered simply, before pressing my lips to his once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

A half hour later, Edward and I were lying on his couch talking. My back was pressed against his cool, muscular chest, and he was playing with my hair. We were talking to each other, asking each other questions.

So far I had learned that Emmett hunts like a bear, and Edward hunted like a lion. In my mind, however, I still couldn't imagine it. I also found out that Edward's favorite animal was mountain lion, and Emmett's was bear. Edward that perhaps their preferences were indicative. I also learned that Carlisle was over 300 years old and was from England. He had also lived in Italy with the Volturi, the vampire royal family.

Edward had asked me the strangest questions. He wanted to know about my former teachers, my favorite books and foods and movies. He wanted to know my favorite color, now topaz because of his eyes, and my favorite colors and activities. Most of the time I was sure I must be boring him. His string of questions was relentless, so I continued self-consciously.

I heard a soft knock on the door and tried to sit up a bit, but Edward's strong arms kept me against his chest.

"Come in Alice," he said quietly, but we both knew she would hear it.

Alice flounced into the room in such a grace that she was almost dancing. Jasper walked in behind her, but he stayed against the wall instead of sitting Indian style on the floor by the couch like Alice.

"Hey Alice, hi Jasper," I welcomed them.

"Hey Bella!" Alice responded happily, but Jasper just nodded. Jasper's strange manner made me feel a bit ill at ease, but after a second, calm washed through me. I remembered Jasper's gift then; he could control emotions. I turned my face around to see Edward lifting an eyebrow. As I turned back around, Jasper shrugged.

"So Bella," Alice began, "would you like to watch us play baseball tonight? There's going to be a big storm, and it will be very cool."

"Storm?" I asked.

"I'll explain it to you later Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine and my heart beat faster. It was even more embarrassing to know that Jasper and Alice heard it too.

"Umm... sure?" I told Alice.

"Yay! I'm going to go see if Carlisle can come!" She shouted back; she was already at the door.

"Like you don't already know," I heard Edward mutter under his breath as Jasper closed the door behind him.

We lay there for a few more moments. I thought about how young I was compared to Carlisle, even though it only appeared to be five or so years.

"How old are you, Edward?" I whispered, unsure.

"Seventeen," he replied quickly. It reminded me of a machine; his voice was mechanical and practiced.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted the answer, but I asked anyway.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

His answer was less composed, and didn't come out quite so quickly. "A while."

"God, Edward! You're not being very specific!" I vented shifting on my side, so that if I turned my neck I could see his face.

He sat up on the couch. He spun me so that our faces were half a foot apart, our bodies pressed together. He searched my eyes.

"I wonder if it might bother you?" he asked uncertainly.

I looked into his deep golden eyes and hoped that what he saw in mine encouraged him.

"I was born on June 20 in Chicago..." I swear, if he thought he could just stop there and get away with it... "In 1901," he finished.

I continued to stare into his eyes, unafraid of his age. It didn't mean a thing to me.

"You really don't care, do you?" he asked earnestly.

"No, I don't," I whispered leaning in to lay my face in the crook of his neck. "Please continue; I want to know everything."

He laughed deeply; I could feel it in his chest. His laughter was the music of angels.

"My father, Edward Masen Senior, was lawyer, and my mother stayed at home to watch after me. Even though all I wanted was to fight in the Great War- I was seventeen, and in another year I could be drafted- that was her biggest fear. In 1918, the flu epidemic hit. The Spanish influenza killed my father quickly, and my mother, Elizabeth, took care of me as well as she could. So did our doctor, a mysterious, golden eyed Dr. Cullen." He paused then, but I smiled in encouragement and pressed my lips into his cold neck.

"He cared for us until my mother was very nearly dead. She pulled him to her and told him that he had to save me. She said that he had to do all that _he_ could do; what the other doctors couldn't. I didn't know about this until after though, I was unconscious.

"After my mother died, just hours later, Carlisle brought me and her to the morgue. He knew I was alone, that I was dying so he thought he could... save me. He took me from the hospital and ran across the rooftops.

"I woke up when we got to his house. I woke up to... the pain. Three days later I woke up, fresh, young... and thirsty. " He paused, and turned his head to see if he had frightened me. "I stayed with Carlisle for almost 10 years, before I... went off on my own. The depression got to me though, and I began to regret the human life I had taken." He paused again at my small intake of breathe. "I returned to Carlisle and his vision a few years later. Did I frighten you?" he asked, perhaps concerned that I would run from his room screaming.

I shook my head into his neck and kiss it again.

**Edward POV**

Her lips felt amazing against my neck. They were warm and soft, and they molded to my skin. I was very surprised to see how calmly she took in my history, all 107 years of it. It took all of my control not to purr with satisfaction; she felt so wonderful.

"Would you like to go home now, Bella?" I asked her, playing with the soft curls in her hair.

"Will you be coming home with me?" she questioned back.

"If you would like me to, then of course."

"Why wouldn't I want you to come with me?" she asked, as though it was obvious.

I contemplated lying to her, telling her that she might be tired of me after all the time we had spent together. That maybe she'd like a break before I picked her up for baseball, but I decided against it.

"Because I'm a monster." I answered, trying to make it sound much simpler that it was.

Her heart rate increased and she shifted nervously. I immediately regretted telling her. Even though she had the right to leave, I couldn't imagine how I could go back to life without her.

"How could you say that?" she asked with disgust, standing up. Usually in the movies this is when the girl slapped the guy and walked out, never turning back... Bella, however, continued to elude my predictions. "You are the best thing in my life. You are not a monster, I won't believe it."

"You should believe it, you'd be a lot safer without me. You'd be much better off" I told her truthfully.

At this her eyes started to water and she took a step back. Her face looked very pale, not blush sprung to her cheeks now. Her lower lip quivered a bit before she bit down on it. The only looks in her deep brown eyes were betrayal and regret.

I wished I could erase them or at least the betrayal at least. She should regret me, as much as I loved her. And that was exactly why she should. I loved her enough to know what was best for her. A small argument started in my head, only lasting a few seconds.

_No, you love her and she loves you, this will only hurt her more._

_More than killing her? She thinks you're a monster._

_You already made your decision, follow through._

_Follow through with what? Stealing her soul from her? Her pure, innocent soul?_

_If she's willing to give it up for the love you share for each other, yes. Imagine what you could do with her, once she is changed..._

I was beginning to think I had a multiple personality disorder.

"Bella, I didn't mean it," I told her in the most controlled voice I could muster.

"Oh, didn't you?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. Before I could stop myself, I was in front of her, wiping her tear away. She flinched away and stumbled a step backwards.

"I did mean it," I sighed in defeat, "but not in the way you took it," I lied flawlessly.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said, the hurt not quite leaving her eyes yet. She stepped forward and pressed her face warm face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"I'm sorry, too, love," I lied again, except for the last part.

"Let's go home than," she suggested, her musical voice slightly muted by my sweater.

"Your wish is my command," I told her.

We walked to her truck in silence, and she didn't even argue about getting into the passenger's side seat instead of driving. I was worried though; the pain hadn't quite left her eyes yet. She was also very quite, and her face still pale.

"You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to," I suggested.

"Umm... I don't know."

_I told you that she thinks that you're a monster._

_This is bad; you cannot live without her. This is so very, very bad._

**Alice POV**

_Oh no! They can't be that angry at him! _I thought as Edward pulled her old red truck away.

I quickly searched her future for forgiveness, but I couldn't find anything. I quickly dismissed this by the fact that Edward couldn't read her mind.

Next, I searched my brother's future. All I found was a blank wall, also known as: nothing. His future didn't exist.

"Jasper, HELP!"

**Edward POV**

As I pulled up to Bella's house, a scent burnt my nose. I recognized it immediately.

Werewolf.

I could tell that he was fazed and waiting for me; I could hear his thoughts.

_Finally, it took them long enough. Oh! She's still human. That's a surprise. I wonder if I can't trick him out alone._

I whispered too softly for Bella to hear, "That isn't going to happen, dog."

_Oh, shit! How does he know I'm here?_

"Bella?" I asked. She looked at me with her same blank eyes. "I'll be back around six to pick you up, but I understand if you don't want to come."

She merely nodded and walked into the house. I heard the click of the deadbolt as she locked it.

"What do you want, mutt?" I asked the werewolf that was outside Bella's house, scampering through the forest. I got out of the car and followed the disgusting scent until I found him. The wolf had black fur and black eyes. "I can read minds, so just think what you would say if you were human."

_Why are you associating with the human, Isabella Swan?_

"Why can't I? The treaty is only against biting or killing a human, not associating with them."

_So you expect us to just wait and give you ample time to attack her when she is so unsuspecting?_

I laughed at him, the wolf, before answering, "Stupid dog, she knows."

_No human would be in the same car with you if he or she knew._

"Yes they would and she just was, so leave. I believe that _you _are currently breaking the treaty, but I will let it slide. Next time I won't be so lenient." I growled.

_Edward, what's wrong?_

These thoughts were not the dogs, but Alice's.

_I couldn't see your future._

"Leave, now!' I ordered the mutt, before turning around and running towards Alice. "It's fine. One of the dogs got a little territorial," I explained.

_Ok. It's currently 5:39, so you have to go get ready for Bella. Trust me, she's forgiven you._

_Whatever you say, Alice, _I thought sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

I walked inside and locked the door behind me.

Edward didn't know why he liked me, why he loved me. He didn't understand why he couldn't leave me alone...

Of course, I couldn't either. But I could at least _I_ could understand why _I_ loved _him._

Obviously there was a physical attraction- his golden-topaz eyes, which seemed to extend to immeasurable depths. His auburn-bronze hair; curly and unkempt in appearance. His pale angular features; his muscular chest and arms- but there was more to it than that.

He was so caring and kind and protective. He listened, genuinely interested, when I talked and watched over me lovingly.

Perhaps I was only a pet to him. He had obviously observed me and my reactions to him: watching me eat and sleep.

I didn't want to be only his pet, though, but if it was the only way I could be with him... Was I willing?

_Of course! You would do anything for Edward, anything to be with Edward._

_But you're only his pet! Would it truly be for _him_? Or would it be for _you_?_

Sometimes I wondered if the angel/devil alter-ego idea was just a cover-up for insanity.

I checked the clock, and it was only four-o-clock. Edward wouldn't be here for another two hours, but Charlie would be home sooner. I figured I should start on dinner.

Once Charlie found out that I would be going out with a member of the opposite sex, he wouldn't be happy. To prepare for his possible confusion and definite rage, I decided to suck up and make Grandma Swan's Stroganoff, one of his favorites. He was also likely to give both me and Edward interrogations as well. Perhaps he would even threaten Edward with his uniform on- including his gun- not that Edward would be afraid of a human. But I knew he would act scared to placate Charlie.

I checked the clock. Again. The impending doom of Charlie's overreactions- His "You're too young to have a boyfriend" wrath- was only a few minutes away. Even if I was just a pet to the Cullens, my time spent with Edward would be seen as dating to my father.

I finished cooking dinner and set the table. For a few moments, the kitchen was completely silent. The only sound to be heard was the constant patter of rain outside.

That was why I could clearly hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. His headlights flashed across the dark windows. I heard as the engine cut off and as he shut the door and walked up the path. He stopped at the porch to unlock the door. It seemed to take forever.

I turned back to the table, where dinner was waiting. It appeared so innocent on the plates.

_Why did I just think that?_

_Because you're feeling guilty. Get over it!_

"Bella?" Charlie called in when he opened the door.

"Yeah," I answered. Until today I might have been annoyed- who else would it be? However, now knowing the Cullen's for whom they truly were, what they could do, I wasn't so sure if I was the only one it would be.

"Mmm; that smells good," Charlie commented as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I made Grandma Swan's Stroganoff," I told him.

Charlie, clueless as ever, completely missed the nervous tone in my voice. He sat down and started eating almost immediately. I knew I needed to tell him, but I really didn't want to, so I put it off until he was almost done eating. I had barely touched my food, but of course Charlie didn't notice that.

"Err... Dad?" I started feebly.

"What Bella?" he asked cheerfully. Could he be any more oblivious?

"Well, I'm um... I'm going on a date tonight," I finally spit out.

"With whom?" he asked, finally suspicious.

"Erm, Edward Cullen and his family," I admitted.

His fork clattered down onto his plate.

"Dad?" I asked. _It appeared Charlie was having an aneurism. _**(Twilight, Chapter 17)**

"Edward Cullen? Well, his family will be there?" He asked, finally regaining enough composure to talk.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"I'm not sure, you seem too young, Bella."

"Dad, he and I are both juniors," I answered, mentally adding _even though he is almost a century older than me._

"Which one is Edmund again?" he asked. Great he couldn't even get the name right.

"_Edward is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair." The beautiful one, the godlike one... _

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to watch his family play baseball," I answered.

Charlie started, skeptical,"Baseball? Fine! But I don't like it."

"Thank you so much Dad!" I told him, one of the few times I had actually told him such and exclamation of emotion. "He should be here in..." I checked the clock, "fifteen minutes."

After quickly washing both my and Charlie's dishes I walked, very careful not to trip, upstairs to my bedroom. I found a midnight blue cotton sweater and a silver-grey camisole with a darker silver embellishment at the neckline. I pulled on a pair of dark-wash jeans.

I had just finished brushing my hair so that it would fall smoothly and moderately straight when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled to Charlie, stumbling- but managing not to fall- down the stairs. I heard him mumble something that wasn't quite coherent to me in the family room. Charlie flipped off the TV, or at least muted it.

By the time I got to the door, my stomach was doing little flips. What if I _was_ only Edward's pet?

Once I opened the door, however, all my fears dissipated. I took in the face of my angel and I knew that I couldn't live without him, so I wouldn't live without him. I would do whatever it took to stay.

He was wearing blue jeans and a deep blue, long sleeved, button up shirt. His bronze hair was wet with rain, and his black raincoat has shimmering from the water that was dripping off of it. Even now, he looked like someone who belonged in a magazine, not on my shabby old porch.

His eyes- topaz and as deep as ever- questioned mine, but I wasn't sure the question, so I couldn't quite answer. He stood there, motionless as a statue, on the porch.

"I missed you," I whispered truthfully. I knew he heard.

Edward smiled then, and walked inside without making a sound. He stepped forward more hesitantly than, wrapping his cool arms around me. They tightened as I wrapped mine around him, leaning my head to rest against his chest.

"I'm glad you missed me," his flawless deep voice whispered in my ear.

I sighed deeply against his shirt, cool from his chest. I inhaled his wonderful scent and tightened my grip on him.

The "Humph" I heard next was followed by the sound of a throat being cleared.

Edward stepped away from me, holding only my hand as we faced my father. This was going to be interesting.

**Edward POV**

I went home with Alice to prepare for the possibility that I would have a date tonight. I would have doubted it, but Alice was sure, and I knew better than to bet against Alice.

I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, unsure of what to do.

On one hand, I knew I loved Bella; I couldn't imagine going back to my life without her. The idea terrified me; it was extremely monotonous.

But, in order to keep Bella, to ensure I would never lose her, I would have to doom her to an eternity of night, of thirst.

_Who says Bella would even want to join you?_

Damn that little voice inside my head! I knew that it was very true, but I didn't need more self doubt at this moment. Bella was obviously upset by what I had said earlier. I wasn't sure exactly what yet, I couldn't read _her_ mind.

I looked back at my crystal clear memory, examining her exact reaction again and again. It hurt to watch it, knowing I had caused her pain, that I had caused her tears.

I went to talk to Alice.

**Alice POV**

Edward was on his way to my room for the advice I used to give, but stopped when he never took it. He was even wearing a similar outfit to Bella's! It was SO perfect. I hid my thoughts from Edward, computing Pi in my head.

"Alice I need help," Edward said as he entered the room.

_Edward, it's fine, she forgives you._

"But does she understand _why_ she forgives me? Does she understand what I meant?" he asked harshly.

I shook my head. _But you can find out, and you can talk to her and let her know how you really feel. Let her understand what she means to you, and what you meant before._

"Fine!" he spat, which was as good as admitting I was right. He disappeared out the door. I heard him rip his raincoat off of its hook before slamming the door of the house and then his Volvo. He sped down the long driveway, still angry at himself.

**Edward POV**

Of course Alice was right; I couldn't allow Bella to think that I didn't care, to think that I didn't want her.

As I drove closer, I could hear Charlie's angry thoughts.

_...he thinks he can mess with my daughter just because she's new here? I'll show him better when he gets here... Where's my gun..._

I parked the car on the street in front of the house, _her_ house.

I assumed that if Charlie was having homicidal thoughts about a male with his daughter, then Bella must have told him about me. I smiled to myself, relieved. If Bella told him about me, she must have enough forgiveness in her heart to spend a bit more time with me.

I walked up the driveway and onto the porch where I rang the doorbell.

Inside, I heard Bella's heart start to race. Was she nervous, angry, or excited?

"I got it!" I heard my angel call. I head her quick steps down the stairs and to the door. I tensed for a fall I could not save her from, but it never came. Charlie muttered "Go away" which made me laugh quietly.

And then the door started to open.

Bella stood there, silent, watching me from inside, I wasn't sure what to say or do, so I waited for her to make the first move.

She looked beautiful tonight, even more so than usual. She was wearing dark jeans that made her legs appear even skinnier and longer. Her dark blue sweater had a deep v-neck with a grey camisole underneath. Both clung to her figure, accentuating her curves. The strap of her black lace bra showed in between her sweater and the strap of her camisole. I knew that I couldn't think about that, however, so I focused on her heart shaped face and deep brown eyes.

Looking into them I was unsure. What did she want me to do?

"I missed you," she whispered. Her voice was like silk, like music.

I was still unsure of exactly what to do; I stepped inside and closed the door. Immediately I knew I had to wrap my arms around her, so I did. It felt good to feel her heart beat in her chest, to know I was protecting her again.

I was relieved when she met my embrace and hugged me back. I tightened my arms around her as she rested her head on my chest.

"I'm very glad you missed me," I told her truthfully.

That must have been the reaction she wanted because she sighed heavily against my chest and pulled me against her even tighter.

I was so immersed in her I missed Charlie get up from the couch and walk to the front door.

I did notice his "Humph" and when he cleared his throat. I also heard his thoughts.

_Where's my gun. He's been here for five seconds and he's already got his arms around her? I need my gun, where the hell is it?_

Bella and I pulled apart. Of course, she was blushing.

"Edward this is my Dad. Dad this is my date, Edward Cullen," she introduced hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan," I said respectfully.

_Kiss ass, _he thought as we walked into the living room.

"Take a seat, Edward. And call me Charlie," he suggested. I complied by sitting in a chair by the couch, where Bella and Charlie sat down.

_Stay Focused_, Charlie was thinking, _this could be Bella's first boyfriend, or date even. Be nice to him for her._

First date? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could I really be Bella's first date? That didn't make much sense to me, especially the way boys here reacted to her. Especially the way she kissed...

I would have to ask Bella about that later when we were alone. Her life, her mind, it was all a mystery to me. It made me feel so human, as did the feelings, emotions, which she was resurrecting in me.

Charlie's question brought me back from my revere.

"So you're taking my girl to play baseball?" His voice was strained, even though he tried to make it casual.

"Well, I figured that she would mostly watch the game," I told him, hiding a small smile.

I stopped hiding it when Charlie burst out laughing. Next to him, Bella grimaced at me. I gave her an apologetic shrug and her favorite crooked smile.

"Enough humor at my expense," she said before Charlie fully recovered. She stood up and grabbed my arm, making it look like she was pulling me up, even though I stood up on my own power. "We're leaving."

Charlie pushed himself up and followed us to the door.

"Have her back before ten," he told me, all traces of humor gone. Bella raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms at him. He looked bewildered. "Fine, 10:45 at the latest."

"Will do, Charlie, I assured him.

"Bye Dad1" Bella shouted, pulling me out the door.

I took the lead then, taking her to my awaiting Volvo. I opened the door for her, and she blushed as she sat down. I walked around to my side at human speed; Charlie was peeking at us through the blinds in the living room.

Turning on the car, I faced Bella.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked her as I pulled out of the driveway.

**Bella POV**

"Yes," I choked out.

"You want to know what I meant by what I said earlier," he stated.

I considered asking him if he really couldn't read my mind, but I just nodded my head.

"Well, other than the fact that it's not safe for you to be with me, my family, for now, you would have to give up so much to stay," He explained. His voice was pleading, but I could tell that part of him didn't want to believe what he was saying. The pained unsure look in his eyes told me that.

I nodded, giving myself time to find my newly lost voice.

"What do you mean by giving up things to be with you?" I asked, already prepared for the answer. Whatever it was I would give it.

"Humanity," he said simply.

I didn't have to think about my answer, Edward was everything to me.

"I'd give it."

Part of me wondered if it was even healthy to be so infatuated, so in love with someone after only a few days, not even.

I looked out the window and noticed that the car had stopped. We were somewhere in the forest, on a wide gravel path that ended just a few feet ahead. The rain had stopped, but small beads of water fell from the leaves, left over from the last storm.

When I finally met his gaze, his eyes were harsh. "You don't know what that means," he said. His usually velvet voice sounded rough, strained.

"Then tell me why I'm wrong. I love you, much more than I should. Much more than I have every felt anything about anyone before; I'm not going to lose you because of our differences." By the time I was finished my voice was exasperated.

"You're not going to lose me, Bella," he said.

"Yes, you're right. _You_ are going to lose _me_. I'm going to die one day, and if you love me anywhere close to as much as you say, the rest of your existence would be torture," I paused, saying the next part in a whisper, "I know mine would be."

When I looked up and met his butterscotch eyes again, they were soft accepting.

"Alice has already seen you as one of us, but I didn't want to accept it," he admitted, "So I guess you'll get your way eventually. Just not tonight and probably not tomorrow."

I sighed, relieved. "So long as you aren't saying goodbye," I said smiling.

With his crooked smile, my breath hitched.

"Never."

**Edward POV**

"Yes, you're right. _You_ are going to lose _me_. I'm going to die one day, and if you love me anywhere close to as much as you say, the rest of your existence would be torture, I know mine would be."

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a pint. My life had been so terribly monotonous before she came into it. I had lived almost one hundred years not knowing what I was missing. Now that I knew, my life would be so much worse than monotony. I couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever,

"Alice has already seen you as one of us, but I didn't want to accept it, so I guess you'll get your way eventually. Just not tonight and probably not tomorrow," I told her. Alice had seen Bella as one of us; I had seen it in her mind. I knew that Alice's visions were almost always true, and I couldn't see how this one was avoidable.

"So long as you aren't saying goodbye," she said, relieved. A small smile crept across her face.

"Never," I promised, smiling back at her. Her eyes sparkled, questioning. I knew what she wanted, so I leaned over and kissed her.

Her warm lips moved against mine as her heart sped faster. I took her hair gently in my hand, holding her face to mine, caressing the back of her neck. Her hands found their way to my hair as well. Her fingers wound through my hair, grasping tightly. Her lips, so soft, so smooth and pink with blood, parted and breathed into me. Her scent, so concentrated and direct, reminded me that I had to be careful. I could tell she needed to breath, so I pulled her face away, ending the kiss. We were both panting.

"I believe we have a baseball game to attend," I reminded her.


End file.
